


Первый шаг

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встречаться с сыном богатых родителей — разве не об этом мечтают многие девушки? Если бы Рен мог, он бы попытался им объяснить: это далеко не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый шаг

Рен кинул телефон на кровать и упал рядом. Было стыдно признаваться самому себе, но он жутко от этого устал. Котаки обещал заехать через полчаса, и нужно было вставать и собираться, но абсолютно несвоевременная апатия не давала этого сделать. Он чувствовал себя не то мальчиком из эскорт-службы, не то просто каким-то обитателем золотой клетки. И вроде бы она даже не закрыта на замок, эта клетка, но…

Нехотя Рен всё же поднялся, выудил из шкафа черные джинсы и синюю атласную рубашку, привычным жестом взял с полки туалетную воду. Ему казалось, что запах слишком резкий для него, но Котаки нравилось — тот сам когда-то выбрал ее во время одного из их походов по магазинам. Пожалуй, это Рен не любил даже сильнее, чем ужины в ресторанах: в бутиках денег спускалось куда больше, причем на них обоих, и к горлу подкатывала тошнота, когда он видел сумму на чеке. Нет, многие из этих вещей ему вполне нравились, а эта рубашка, что он выбрал для сегодняшнего вечера, например, и вовсе стала любимой. Нет, тошнило его от самого себя. Стоило быть более упорным в попытках достучаться до Котаки, а не сдаваться, встречая полное непонимание. «Если родители дают мне деньги, почему мне должно быть неловко их тратить?» — все их споры заканчивались на этом, и Рен махнул рукой. Его попытки отказываться только усугубляли ситуацию, Котаки злился, а Рен чувствовал себя неблагодарным мальчишкой. Это был замкнутый круг, из которого был только один выход: надежда, что когда-нибудь он надоест Котаки. Если бы тот нашел себе какую-нибудь девицу, которая была бы только рада роли содержанки, ему самому было бы лучше. А Рен бы вздохнул с облегчением… наверное.

Всё же, несмотря на все минусы этих отношений, он был привязан к Котаки со всеми его детскими обидами, показушными жестами и собственническими замашками. В конце концов, не его вина, что его таким воспитали. Поэтому Рен так любил ночи. Именно в полусонном состоянии Котаки становился… нормальным. Нормальным восемнадцатилетним парнем, не обремененным родительскими деньгами и рамками. Словно все те границы, которые не давали ему нормально жить днем, стирались, оставляя просто человека. И Рен и любил эти моменты, и ненавидел. Поэтому он лишь сжимался, когда чужие губы касались его плеча, и с болью слышал следующий за этим тяжелый вздох. Котаки наверняка думал, что ему неприятно, а Рен просто слишком боялся полюбить этого человека таким, каким он никогда по собственной воле себя не покажет.

 

— Привет.

Запах автомобильного салона привычно ударил в нос, и Рен чуть поморщился. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы просто прогуляться пешком, зайти в какую-нибудь затерянную в переулках города раменную, обсудить ерунду вроде последних вышедших игр и фильмов… Но он знал, что этот вечер будет каким угодно, но не таким.

— Что-то случилось?

Иногда Рен поражался, как Котаки, обычно не обращающий внимания на других, умудрялся замечать его настроение. Пожалуй, это могло бы льстить, если бы порой не настораживало.

— Я просто подумал… давай в следующий раз место выберу я? Мне бы хотелось отвести тебя в свое любимое, — ответил он и только потом осознал, что это не просто первая пришедшая на ум отговорка, а чистая правда. — Котаки?..

— Это потому, что тебя что-то не устраивает? — наконец произнес тот и недовольно поджал губы. — Снова будешь говорить о том, что тебе неудобно? Сколько можно, Рен?

«А сколько можно игнорировать _мои_ желания?»

Эта тема поднималась уже столько раз, что не осталось сил даже обижаться.

— Скажи, ради чего ты всё это делаешь? Чтобы потешить свое самолюбие? Или чтобы мне было приятно?

— Рен!

\- Что?! Или ты думаешь, что можешь принимать решения за нас обоих, потому что у тебя есть деньги? Так найди себе кого-нибудь, кого в тебе будут привлекать только они!

— РенРен…

— Да что? — буркнул он, отмечая, что тон Котаки сменился с раздраженного на вкрадчивый.

А в следующую секунду его вжали в угол между спинкой сидения и дверцей и поцеловали. Первой мыслью было «как же перед водителем стыдно», но, в конце концов, водитель был не его, а раз Котаки так нравится строить из себя взрослого, вот пусть сам с этим и разбирается.

— Я знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но тебе правда офигенно идет этот запах, — пробормотал Котаки куда-то в его шею, прежде чем отстраниться. — И я на самом деле хочу тебя радовать. Просто не умею по-другому.

«Просто не хочешь учиться», — устало вздохнул про себя Рен и вяло улыбнулся в ответ.

 

Он не знал, чем обычно руководствовался Котаки при выборе мест, но сегодня это был какой-то европейский ресторан. Хотя не то чтобы это было принципиально важно.

— Рен? — он оторвался от изучения меню и вопросительно взглянул на сидящего напротив него Котаки. — Это правда? То, что ты сказал в машине?

— Если ты про мое предложение самому выбрать, куда пойти в следующий раз, то да, — скучающе ответил он и снова вернулся к выбору блюд.

— Рен!

Он прикрыл на секунду глаза, вздохнул и, захлопнув меню, отложил его в сторону. Котаки всё равно не отстанет, пока не услышит то, что хочет.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня не из-за родительских денег?

Рен уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить, что, будь они для него так важны, ссор и споров было бы куда меньше, но в последний момент замер. «Любишь?» Он прекрасно помнил собственную формулировку, и там не было ничего об этом. Какого черта Котаки повернул всё таким образом?! Рен нервно сглотнул. Чем дольше он тянул с ответом, тем больше мерк счастливый блеск в глазах Котаки.

— Я…

— Вы готовы сделать заказ?

Они вздрогнули одновременно и одновременно же посмотрели на официанта: Рен с облегчением, Котаки — раздраженно.

— Разве это выглядит так, будто мы определились? — резко произнес он.

— Прошу прощения, я подойду чуть…

— Принесите мне сок. Персиковый, — попросил Рен немного поспешнее, чем это требовалось. — Насчет остального мы еще не решили, — и он поощрительно улыбнулся.

Оставшись одни, они замолчали. Котаки не настаивал на ответе, видимо, осознав, что всё равно ничего хорошего не услышит, а Рен не стремился возвращаться к щекотливой теме. Да, когда-то он начал встречаться с этим человеком, потому что у него просто не было шанса устоять перед его настойчивостью и широкими жестами, но…

— Котаки. Послушай, — всё же начал он. — Я имел тогда в виду именно то, что сказал. И я очень ценю всё, что ты для меня делаешь. Правда. Но нужно что-то менять. Возможно — нам обоим.

Рен видел, как Котаки поджал губы, отвернувшись, и на мгновение ему стало его даже жаль. Рен догадывался, что Котаки и сам всё прекрасно осознает и подобные разговоры его только раздражают. Да он бы и сам предпочел их не начинать. Ведь было же что-то, что им нравилось друг в друге? И Рен знал, что это «что-то», несмотря на все проблемы, до сих пор никуда не исчезло. Он потянулся взять его за руку, а уже в следующий момент смотрел, как скатерть и рубашка Котаки приобретают нежный персиковый оттенок сока из задетого им стакана в руке официанта.

— Извините, — испуганно пробормотал тот.

— Неужели нельзя аккуратнее? — зло процедил Котаки и встал из-за стола, швырнув салфетку на стул и даже не взглянув на замершего в глубоком поклоне парня.

— Извините, — снова повторил официант и склонился еще ниже. А Рен почему-то думал о странном: о том, что у этого парня на удивление хорошая растяжка. Интересно, он смог бы достать руками до пола? Наверное, смог бы, руки у него длинные…

— Я вернусь через пару минут, потрудитесь договориться, чтобы сменили персонал, обслуживающий этот столик.

Парень выпрямился, только когда Котаки прошел мимо него в сторону уборной, и принялся собирать осколки.

— Порежешься же, — невольно вырвалось у наблюдавшего за ним Рена. В ответ он получил лишь вежливую улыбку.

— И если тебе от этого станет чуть спокойнее, можешь не переживать из-за ущерба. Одна рубашка — это для него ерунда. К тому же, он так не разозлился бы, не испорти я ему перед этим настроение. Так что ты тоже прости. У тебя же не будет никаких проблем? — в последний момент спохватился Рен и взволнованно взглянул на официанта.

— Всё в порядке. Такое бывает. Прошу меня простить, — и, еще раз поклонившись, тот направился на кухню.

А Рен в очередной раз осознал, что из этого вечера не выйдет ровным счетом ничего хорошего.

— Подожди!

Он в два счета нагнал официанта, а затем, засунув руку в карман и вытащив оттуда деньги, протянул ему несколько купюр.

— Возьми. Можешь считать, что это чаевые. Я вынужден достаточно часто бывать в подобных заведениях и имею представление о здешних порядках. В лучшем случае тебя оштрафуют. Конечно, этого не хватит, чтобы покрыть полную сумму, но…

— В том, что я разбил стакан, исключительно моя вина, — спокойно ответили ему, и по одной этой фразе Рен понял, что настаивать бесполезно. Было немного жаль, но, несмотря на это, он проникся невольным уважением к этому парню.

— Хорошо, — Рен улыбнулся. — Если меня будут искать, я уехал домой, — и прежде чем уйти, он успел заметить удивление на лице официанта и в последний момент скользнуть взглядом по бейджику.

 

За то, что он пусть невольно, но запомнил чужое имя, Рен себя похвалил на следующий день, когда пришел в этот же ресторан, уже в одиночестве.

— Джесси! — окликнул он и улыбнулся, поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд. — Скажи, как у вас здесь с набором персонала?

— Решил заработать? — удивленно спросили его, и Рен кивнул в ответ, с удовольствием отмечая на этот раз искреннюю, а не профессиональную улыбку и переход на «ты» и думая о том, что если он хочет что-то изменить в жизни, можно начать с финансовой независимости. А нынешней его подработки для этого явно недостаточно.

— Пойдем, я провожу тебя к менеджеру. Вообще, я был бы рад возможности с кем-то делить смену, потому что уже невозможно. Это европейский ресторан, и меня сюда взяли с распростертыми объятиями за мой английский, но не переживай: основной приток посетителей по вечерам, так что тебе можно было бы отдать утреннюю смену, когда иностранцев почти нет. Конечно, если тебя устроят условия и всё такое…

Рен улыбался, краем уха слушая чужую болтовню, и всё больше и больше убеждался в том, что главное — сделать первый шаг. И для него этот шаг оказался шагом за Джесси.


End file.
